1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image capture apparatus and a control method for the image capture apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
To capture an image of a light trajectory like fireworks, conventionally, a method for generating a combined image using a plurality of images captured by shooting under manually-adjusted exposure in which a shutter time is set relatively long or by continuous shooting is available.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-086228 discusses a combination method in which a predetermined number of frames of images captured by shooting an object at a predetermined time interval are retained in order of time series and combined together by specifying a combination range from viewpoints of time series.
However, the method discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-086228 has such a problem that its required operation for acquiring a desired combined image is troublesome.